


El único verde que necesita

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober 2017, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Vacaciones, pista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: —Te amo, Al —susurró, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.





	El único verde que necesita

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esta historia en sí fue escrita para el fictober, pero todos sabemos que yo y las fechas no nos llevamos bien, porque siempre o me ponen más trabajo o me quedo dormida del agotamiento, así que lo dejaré aquí, casualmente, como regalo de navidad para mi beba G, Luna, Maddy —la rompe hogares que más quiero— y Deysi ¿Por qué? Porque me cuadra la temática con la fecha y punto.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fic contiene más azúcar que un ingenio, ha sido bautizado como Navigay también. 
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos .

No era que Scorpius odiara especialmente el invierno pero, definitivamente, no era un fanático del frío. La nieve le gustaba mucho, de hecho le encantaba, pero cuando estaba ya en el suelo –ahí era hermosa–, y no golpeándole la cara con fuerza, empapándole y dejándole con más frío. Pero Albus había insistido en aprovechar el día aunque estuviera nevando y había tirado de él hasta el famosísimo Central Park para ir a la pista de patinaje.

Eran sus primeras vacaciones juntos y, si Scorpius era honesto consigo mismo, hubiera preferido ir a la playa, a cualquier playa. No estaba pidiendo el sur de Francia ni la Toscana, sólo una playa, algo con sol y poca ropa, pero Al había estado tan emocionado cuando hablo sobre New York en Año Nuevo que simplemente no había podido resistirse a él.

Antes de viajar había revisado muchas fotos de la ciudad, y aunque era impresionante, a él le hubiera gustado un poco más en verano.

Central Park era hermoso en verano, con el verde de las plantas por todos lados, las fuentes funcionando y el sol brillando, creando arcoíris por doquier. Por el contrario, en esas fechas todo estaba muerto y si había suerte todo estaba de blanco, y mientras patinaban cogidos de las manos en la enorme pista de película el hielo le golpeaba los ojos y se le atoraba en las pestañas, pero se resistía con fuerza a decir nada sobre su incomodidad. Albus realmente estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones, y él no sería quien le amargara el momento.

—¡Scorpius! —Albus resbaló, cayendo y llevándose a su rubio novio con él.

El golpe no fue muy duro y al haber caído sobre el moreno prácticamente toda la caída fue amortiguada. Scorpius miró fijamente el rostro de Albus mientras éste reía encantado a pesar de haber sido quien recibiera el golpe. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, no sabía si por el golpe del aire frío o por la risa, pero era simplemente perfecto, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos verdes brillantes, y la realidad era que ese era el único color verde que necesitaba en su vida, destellando con alegría y amor.

—Te amo, Al —susurró, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, creo que es mi primer Scorbus —odio ese nombre con tantas fuerzas...—, de todo corazón, chicas feliz navidad.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
